


A Ghost, A Robot, And a Songbird

by VioletReaper



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Mettaton Is a Good Cousin, OFC is a True Friend, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-04 18:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15847308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletReaper/pseuds/VioletReaper
Summary: Napstablook wasn't very good at making friends. His gloomy personality made it hard to open up to others. But the human mage he met in the Ruins... she was so nice to him.Mettaton felt horrible about abandoning his dear cousin Blooky, but he wasn't willing to wait when his dream was within his reach. But what he didn't expect was to see that the shy, gloomy ghost had made a new friend. A certain human mage he and Alphys had been monitoring since she set foot in Snowdin.Wren didn't come to the Underground to make friends. She came to right and ancient wrong and nothing more. But making friends came so easily to her, and the gloomy ghost and the stylish robot both needed a true friend at their sides.





	A Ghost, A Robot, And a Songbird

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Undertale, its storyline, or any of its characters. Obviously.

Napstablook wasn't very good at making friends. Their gloomy and insecure personality made it hard to open up to people. But the human mage they met in the Ruins... she was so nice to them. Her smile was honest, and her words were so encouraging. Aside from the blond hair, blue eyes, and overall corporealness, she was just like their cousin was... before he left once he got a body to possess. She even promised to visit them once she got out of the Ruins and made her way to Waterfall.

Her name was Wren, but her friends called her Songbird. She said they could do the same.

They remembered blushing at that point. They were friends, just like that.

It was maybe two days before they saw her again, being attacked by a training dummy. She was holding off the attacks with a wooden shield rimmed with gold, but she wasn't fighting back. They checked her, and realized that she was in a stalemate with their cousin. They wasn't sure if they should interfere, but then they remembered that Wren wasn't a fighter. She was a pacifist, a peace-maker, and their cousin was being just plain rude. They used their acid-tear attack, and managed to scare their rude cousin away. They never really liked that one anyway.

They were surprised again when Wren actually wanted to hang out with them at their house, and they even showed her some of the music they composed. She got so caught up in the music that she started singing along, and they realized why she was called Songbird. Her voice was beautiful, like silver bells and birdsong. Her soprano voice was higher than Mettaton's, a little lower than Shyren's, but just as beautiful as both combined. Then she sang one of those surface world songs that had first sparked Mettaton's interest in being a star, and it was like she transformed.

Power radiated from her voice, filling them with a joy they hadn't felt since the night Hapstablook left to become Mettaton. The song was encouraging, hopeful, and they couldn't help but sway from side to side to the beat. They couldn't remember smiling so much in... years.

They gladly shared a ghost sandwich with her, and they was amazed that she could actually hold it without it phasing through her fingers, let alone eat it. The smile on her face and the obvious bite taken out of the sandwich proved that she was something special. Honestly, she was one of the best friends they'd ever had.

After they both ate and laid on the floor like garbage for a while, Blooky saw her off. She promised to visit them after the Barrier was broken. That was the main reason she was in the Underground. She wanted her friends to be able to see the sun and stars again. The mage hugged them - something that brought tears to their eyes because it had been forever since they had a good hug - then waved goodbye with a smile as bright as Hapstablook's.

The next time they saw her, less than 3 hours later, she was on TV with Mettaton, dodging various traps and attacks as their cousin tried to take her soul so he could leave the Underground and preform for the humans. And as they battled, Wren sang beautifully, not the least bit winded from dodging.

 _"It's a beautiful day up top._  
Lights are shining, cameras are rolling.  
_On days like these, stars like us_  
_Should be giving their all!_

 _Curtain's rising, it's almost time!_  
_This is what my life's been leading to,_  
_At last I will shine!_  
_I promise you we'll have a great time!_

 _Cos girls like me don't play by the rules._  
_Don't blink or you'll be playing out the part of the fool._  
_Let's go, give the crowd a thriller!_  
_Let's go, sexy human-killer!_

 _So go ahead, try to hit me if you're able!_  
_Don't you dare think MERCY's off the table!_  
_You know I'm gonna spare you, I don't want pawns,_  
_But stab me in the back, and you'll get dunked on!_

 _I know I'm gonna win, I can dodge forever!_  
_Cos being on the stage is more fun together!_  
_You just keep fighting, I won't be dying,_  
_That's not my destination!_

 _I am ma-ade,_  
O-o-o-o-of  
_LO-O-O-O-OVE!_  
_LO-O-O-O-OVE!_

 _O-o-o-o-of_  
_LO-O-O-O-OVE!_  
_Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh!"_

They were the first caller when they hit the viewer milestone, and they were relieved that they and Mettaton's fans convinced him to stay. They could only hope that they'd see their cousin and their friend again soon.

* * *

Mettaton felt horrible about abandoning his dear cousin Blooky, but he wasn't willing to wait when his dream was within his reach. But what he didn't expect was to see that the shy, gloomy ghost had made a new friend. A certain human mage he and Alphys had been monitoring since she set foot in Snowdin. The little mage was kind-hearted, he'd seen that much from watching her interact with the other monsters in the Underground via the camera system Alphys had installed for that exact purpose. She was also ambitious, brave, and a pacifist despite the obvious power she held.

Seeing her leave Blooky's house after hugging them made his soul ache. It was so hard for his gloomy, shy cousin to make friends, but he needed the girl's soul if he was going to move up in the world. And by that, he meant up to the surface world. As much as he hated the thought of taking one of the few friends his darling cousin had, it was for the greater good of entertainment.

Right...?

Right!

As it turned out, the mage was also ridiculously popular. The moment she stepped foot on his stage, viewership went up. And up. And up! She got every question right on the quiz show, baked the hell out of his cooking show, diffused the bomb - without needing Alphys' help amazingly - and with a quick costume change managed to make herself look like a boy to play his one true love in the play!

If he wasn't so intent on taking her soul, he would've hugged her and talked her ears off about where she learned all those skills.

Their final battle was nothing short of show-stopping. Rather than simple boasting about her fighting skills, she sang. And Stars above, her voice was nothing short of beautiful.

 _"I'm a rising star,_  
_This is who I am!_  
_I just want to shine bright_  
_And enjoy the glitz and glam._

 _But even if you hear me,_  
_You won't give up your attack,_  
_What you don't get is that I'm here_  
_To give you all your freedom back!_

 _So go ahead, try to hit me if you're able,_  
_You should know my existence is unstable._  
_A human and a demon fused together,_  
_And this body is my only earthly tether!_

 _I could never kill another shining star,_  
_But I can't back down when I've come this far._  
_I am Determined, I am Persistent,_  
_I AM FILLED WITH AMBITION!_

 _I am entirely made_  
_O-o-o-o-of_  
_LO-O-O-O-OVE!_  
_LO-O-O-O-OVE!_

_And i'm stronger than you!_

_LO-O-O-O-OVE,_  
_LO-O-O-O-OVE!_  
_Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh!_

_And I'm stronger than you!_

_LO-O-O-O-OVE,_  
_LO-O-O-O-OVE!_  
_Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh!"_

Mettaton was used to being the star of the show, the light of the Underground. But this girl, she was so like him! A born starlet with more talent in one finger than most people had in their entire body, adorable anime-brand cuteness, a voice as beautiful as silver bells and birdsong, a heart of gold and a soul so unstable that it was a wonder it was still in one piece. It was a true honor to preform on the same stage as her. When the ratings hit over 12000 (Almost the entire Underground) and his battery sunk to 5%, he brought the fight to a close. They'd reached the viewer milestone. It was time to take a call.

It was Blooky. His darling cousin, whom he'd abandoned so heartlessly. And yet, Blooky never missed his shows. They brought excitement to their self-described boring life. They were sad that he was leaving. It broke Mettaton's heart. Had he any tear-ducts, or tears for that matter, he would've cried. It seemed the rest of his fans were sad to see him leave as well.

And then he realized something.

The humans had tons of stars and idols. The mage girl would soon take her own place among them, as well. But monsters only had him. It would devastate them enough then she left to pursue her career on the surface. He would be the only light they had left. He needed to be there for them. As it was, he was about to shut down. His batteries were now at a measly 1%. With a wicked grin, he wished the mage luck, and she hugged him. He hugged back, then bid his audience thanks. The platform stage lowered out of sight just as his charge hit 0.

When he woke up, he was fully charged again. Alphys explained that the human was on her way to Asgore's castle, but had left a note for him. Opening the red-and-purple envelope, he took out the letter and read it.

* * *

_Dear Mettaton,_

_Holy Axolotl, where do I even start? Before I came to the Underground, my only interest was fame. I've been pursuing stardom since the day I was created from my parents' combined magic. Fame, fortune, my name in lights, it's been my dream for as long as I can remember. I didn't think I needed or wanted friends. When I came to the Underground, it wasn't an accident. I wanted to right the wrongs my ancestors did so long ago. Not out of the kindness of my heart, but as a way to get famous quickly. I told myself that if I freed the monsters, I'd have my face plastered in magazines and my name on the news._

_I didn't expect to find myself making friends. I didn't think I'd find myself caring about the monsters I met. My only interest was getting to the Barrier and tearing it down like tissue paper and yet... and yet I found myself caring about the weaker monsters that hide in the Ruins. I found myself laughing at Sans' puns, cheering for Papyrus, writing songs with Blooky, making pasta with Undyne (and accidentally burning down her house in doing so but that's not important!), kicking puzzle ass when I could've easily used my magic to take shortcuts, watching anime with Alphys, and preforming live on stage... with you. And it was the highlight of my life thus far. But now that I think of it, it wasn't simply the thrill of being on stage that made it so memorable, not was it the fact that I was preforming alongside the Star of the Underground. When I was on stage, I could feel the eyes of my friends upon me, all of them, whether they were a part of the audience or watching from their TV's at home. It drove me to put forth 110% effort. And it was them best moment of my life._

_And then I realized something._

_If it wasn't for my friends, I wouldn't have been on stage with you today. I'd probably be fighting Undyne. I might even have died before I made my debut. It wasn't my ambition alone that got me this far. It's everyone I met along the way, and I was going to abandon them the moment I achieved my goal. In that moment that Napstablook called, I realized... that I'm just like you. I was willing to abandon those I cared about in pursuit of my career. But once I heard Blooky talking to you, I knew I couldn't do that. As nice as it is to be famous and popular, it's pretty worthless if you don't have someone to share it with. I'm glad you realized it, too. Don't try to deny it, I can read minds. It's not something I do actively, it just happens._

_What I'm trying to say is, there's no point in becoming famous for being the only human to make it out of the Underground if I don't have friends to share that accomplishment with. I'm done being selfish. The moment the barrier's down, I'm going back through the underground to let everyone know so we can all see the sunrise/sunset/stars together, depending on what time of day it is when it happens._

_Thanks for helping me open my eyes, Mettaton. I hope we can be friends, and work together on stage again someday. Preferably under less murdery circumstances!_

_Your newest and first human fan,_

_\- Wren "Songbird" Cipher_

_P.S. Visit your cousin. Blooky misses you terribly and I know you miss them too. I didn't have to read your mind to figure that out. You may be a great actor, but when something gets to you, you wear your soul on your sleeve._

Wren sighed softly as she handed the letter to Alphys to give to Mettaton. She hadn't come here to make friends, and yet, she now had more than she knew what to do with. She wasn't gaining LV, but love.

And if she was honest, she'd never felt happier. Maybe, just maybe, there were better ways to achieve her grand and glorious ambitions.

The next time she saw Mettaton and Napstablook, the Barrier was broken. Mettaton had taken her advice and visited his beloved cousin, and Napstblook was making hats out of happy tears. She was quickly pulled into the nearly crushing hug that the robot was giving his cousin, and if it wasn't for her own protective magic she'd probably have gotten her ribs crushed and both lungs collapsed.

Once monsters were accepted on the surface, Wren joined Mettaton in the spotlight along with Napstablook, Burgerpants, and Shyren. It was different from her life-long dream of singing solo. It was a thousand times better when she had so many wonderful friends to share the spotlight with. Fame was great, but friendship was even better. 


End file.
